Casters Conclave
Casters' Conclave! Get Your Wands and Spellbooks Ready, it's Time for the Casters' Conclave! Welcome to the Casters' Conclave! We've got a great agenda lined up for this illustrious gathering of magic-users, including four special dungeons that can only be entered by Casters and Healers, as well as a variety of quests! The Casters have used strengthening spells on each other, so they'll all get a 10% boost to their damage output and a 20% boost to defense during the conclave. The strengthening spells didn't work on the Healers though (magic can be fickle like that), so be mindful in those event dungeons. Over in the Heroic Portal, and are being featured, as the battle between Ice and Darkness rages on. As for the current tournament, the winners will receive tokens. In case you forgot, he is indeed a Caster, although he prefers the term 'technomancer'. Enjoy the conclave and watch out for rebounding spells! Recommended Heroes Only Casters and Healers can enter the Event dungeons. This makes it difficult to form a team as you have nearly no hearty team members to work with. : The dark dwarf can be a major asset to your team, being able to heal, do decent damage, give allies energy recharge but most importantly, giving all Caster allies an ATK buff thanks to his caster spirit. : Keeping your team continuously healed is a must, and so NubNub is your man. His Voodoo Chant can increase the CRIT chance for all your allies and heal them frequently. His other powers are helpful support too. : Another option for a healer, also not only very tough, but also great at dealing damage too, especially against and his friends. : Not only good at dealing damage quick and healing himself, but decently tough too. Pontifex is a great addition to a team. : Able to serve as a backup healer and disable the enemies, Icebloom's powers to disable her enemies and her toughness compared to others makes her a great addition. : His first ability can disease all the enemies, making them deal little damage. He has Arcane Bolts for some extra damage and Crowd Control to debuff enemy DEF. Just watch out, Kobal isn't tough. : The enemies are reliant on their powers to succeed, so them taking damage as they use those powers makes for a huge deal of usage for Icepick. Dungeon Infomation Easy is the first dungeon, and it is not a major threat. The wizards you fight do too little damage to be very scary, and are obviously weak. Even at this level, however, the hooded wizards can all cast resurrect. This means they can bring back an enemy, and this can lead to some nasty revive chains. Yikes! The possible mini bosses are , and . Icebloom and Kobal focus on weakening you for their hooded allies to defeat you while Ignus himself is a damage dealer. However with only wall of Fire Ignus will not be a big threat here, as you will most likely have few melee characters. Just always focus on the minions first so they don't revive the boss, and you'll be fine. is a rather underwhelming boss, as while his freeze is scary he has no other powers to make it helpful. Once again, kill the minions and you'll be fine. The medium level results in you fighting one ascended enemies. This is more threating as the enemies are tougher. The trick is to kill any hooded wizard first to remove Revive chances. Doing otherwise will result in very long fights. The mini bosses are a threat once again and deal decent damage or stand as strong Debuffers. and become a lot more threatening. remains strong but not horrifying. Their minions are all hooded so make sure to kill them first. is this Dungeon's boss and is a much bigger threat. As well as being revived he does decent damage quick. The trick is the same strategy as used before. Keep your team beefy and alive, focus on the hooded casters and then finish off Nitpick. Dungeons Recomended Level: All enemies are at Player Level. The stars and Ascension of the enemies determine the difficulty of the dungeon. x5 to enter, except for Casters of the Universe, which requires x7. Quests Note: The numbers are taken from previous Rogue Event and are not confirmed! Notes and Tips * Only Casters and Healers can join the event * Casters have +10% damage (ATK) and +20% defense (DEF) boost during this special event Category:Special Event